Consecuencias inesperadas
by Carolina Shinatal
Summary: En un intento desesperado por obtener a colmillo de acero, Sesshomaru ha raptado a Kagome, pero el no contaba con las consecuencias de esta decisión apresurada, una nueva visión de la historia, Un Sesshomaru & Kagome diferente. ¡Bienvenidos!
1. Colmillo de acero

**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Consecuencias inesperadas**

**Capítulo 1**

**Colmillo de acero**

* * *

-¡Inuyasha!-giro su mirada hacia arriba para ver a Kagome gritándole desde los restos de su padre.- ¡saca la espada del pedestal!-

-Kagome…-no entendía por que le decía eso, el no necesitaba de esa espada para ganarle a ese maldito.

-piénsalo bien…Sesshomaru no pudo quitar esa espada…y si lo consigues sin ningún problema, Sesshomaru quedara en ridículo… ¡lastimaras su orgullo!-se explicó rápidamente dándole los ánimos necesarios para que tomara por fin la espada.

-no suena nada mal.-salto de repente hacia el pedestal donde estaba la espada.-apuesto que no te agradara en lo más mínimo.-se burló Inuyasha de Sesshomaru, mientras tomaba la espada con su mano derecha. Al contrario de Sesshomaru, no se activó el campo de fuerza que protegía la espada. Con fuerza trato de sacar la espada de donde estaba enterrada, por más que intentaba no lo conseguía, la espada brillaba, pero se mantenía en el mismo lugar.

-¡tú puedes Inuyasha!-gritaba Kagome desde su lugar.

Cuando la espada dejo de brillar, todos estaban estupefactos, no sabían que podía haber pasado.

-Myoga… ¿tú sabes que ha pasado?-pregunto algo furioso Inuyasha a la pulga que se hallaba en su hombro.

-suficiente…no más bromas.-se escuchó la fría voz de Sesshomaru antes de lanzarse a atacar a Inuyasha.

Corrían a la par por la tumba, atacaban al otro con sus garras, saltaban de esquina a esquina buscando lastimar al otro, lo hacían tan rápido que era casi imposible identificar a cada uno.

De repente, Sesshomaru tomo a Inuyasha del cuello, golpeándolo contra la pared y comenzando a asfixiarlo. Con agilidad Inuyasha logró escapar de su hermano antes de que este lo golpeara con sus garras de veneno, en cambio, estas se encontraron con la pared de la tumba de Inu no Taisho, desintegrándola al instante.

Inuyasha continúo corriendo, para ser alcanzado rápidamente por Sesshomaru, que intento lastimarlo con su látigo venenoso, este término por lanzar a Inuyasha al suelo.

La risa de Jaken se escuchó por todo la habitación.-amo Sesshomaru, permítame ayudarle.-pero en ese instante Kagome le cayó encima, dejándolo en el suelo.

-¡no lo harás!...eres un cobarde.-le dijo Kagome. Jaken con su báculo de dos cabezas intento infructuosamente golpear kagome, pero esta lo pudo detener a tiempo y comenzó a forcejear con Jaken.

-¡niña entrometida!- en un descuido, Jaken empujo con el báculo a Kagome lanzándola al suelo.

En medio de un golpe Inuyasha, se percató de esto.- ¡Kagome!- con este descuido fue lanzando de nuevo al suelo por Sesshomaru.

-¡¿Qué te pasa!...¡¿Ya no puedes más niñita?-gritaba orgulloso Jaken mientras Kagome se incorporaba.

-¡ahora veras!-grito Kagome mientras tomaba a colmillo de acero. En ese momento Inuyasha estaba atrapado por Sesshomaru, apunto de ser atravesado por sus garras venenosas.- ¡Inuyasha!-grito presa del pánico, por correr en pos de Inuyasha se llevó con ella la codiciada colmillo de acero, sacándola por fin del pedestal donde se encontraba.

Sorprendida se detuvo a medio camino con la espada en la mano, de inmediato Sesshomaru detuvo el ataque contra Inuyasha, girando sorprendido.

Kagome miraba extrañada la espada, nadie podía entender como ella la pudo haber sacado, viendo que ni Sesshomaru ni Inuyasha lo habían conseguido.

-lo siento…-fue lo único que puedo articular en medio de la sorpresa.

Jaken se encontraba al borde del colapso, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru seguían en la misma posición mirándola desconcertados, ninguno de ellos movía un solo musculo.

La tensión era palpable…

-no puede ser… ¿Cómo un humano ordinario puede sacar la espada si fue imposible para mi amo?-renegaba Jaken mirando aun sorprendido a Kagome.-lo veo y no lo creo.-

-¡sigue peleando, no te distraigas!-el grito de Inuyasha se encargó de regresar a todos a la realidad, pero Sesshomaru desapareció, para luego aparecer nuevamente frente a Kagome.

-¿Quién eres tú?... ¿cómo pudiste sacar el colmillo de acero?-preguntaba Sesshomaru, inquietándola con sus ojos ámbares fríos como el hielo, la estudiaba, era una simple humana, sentía su poder espiritual, pero eso no la acreditaba a tomar la espada de su padre.

-¡Sesshomaru! Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño, ¡ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!-gritaba Inuyasha con impotencia, viendo a su hermano acercarse a Kagome.

-¡Inuyasha!...ni se te ocurra acercarte Sesshomaru.-intento colocar la espada en posición de defensa, alejándose unos pasos del demonio.

Con indiferencia, Sesshomaru giro hacia Inuyasha.-ni siquiera tú pudiste sacar a colmillo de acero del pedestal…en cambio, esta mujer…la saco del campo de energía… y aun así me pides que la deje en paz.-en sus ojos, se podía distinguir un brillo de rabia.

-no tengo idea por que pudo sacarla sin problemas… pero ella no es más que una mujer ordinaria.-explicaba preocupado Inuyasha por la seguridad de kagome, al estar el tan imposibilitado de salvarla en caso de que su hermano la agrediera.-¡Kagome, entrégale a colmillo de acero!-

-no lo hare… él ni siquiera puedo moverla…eso significa que no es el dueño de esta espada…así que no se la daré.-explico Kagome sin dar su brazo a torcer.

-¡terca…este asunto no te incumbe!... ¡así que no te metas!-trataba Inuyasha inútilmente de hacerla entrar en razón.

-Inuyasha…se nota que te encanta relacionarte con los seres humanos… ¿Por qué los proteges? ¿Por qué dejas que huyan? ¿Por qué los amas?-Sesshomaru expreso su curiosidad, mientras miraba gélidamente a Inuyasha.-lamento decirte que yo no herede esas cualidades de mi gran padre…esa misericordia y cariño que sienten hacia los humanos…-por un momento se escucharon los sonidos del viento, cuando siguió hablando.-aquel sentimiento que sientes hacia tu madre o esa mujer humana…es el mismo que hizo una gran herida al corazón de mi padre…y lo convirtió en un montón de huesos.-hizo otra pausa, cerró los ojos unos segundos y los abrió de nuevo.-por tu cuerpo corre sangre sucia…y a eso a lo que le llamas sangre…es lo que te mantiene atado con los humanos…sin embargo… yo no soy así.-pauso de nuevo, alzo una de sus manos, rápidamente dio un giro y siguió.-¡no puedo tratar a seres tan repugnantes como los humanos!-de su mano salió un gas verde que lanzo sobre Kagome, dándole de lleno.

-¡Inuyasha!-fue lo único que alcanzo a gritar Kagome mientras se aferraba a colmillo de acero.

-¡Kagome!- sin poder hacer nada, el lugar donde estaba Kagome estaba vacío, alrededor, todo estaba derretido excepto lo que se notaba de la espada. Era acido.

-son bastante aburridos… ¿no crees hermano?...los humanos…pero también los mitad bestia.-de repente Inuyasha intento atacar a Sesshomaru con sus garras de acero, pero fue inútil, este lo atapo con su cola, que llevaba al hombro, dejando suspendido a Inuyasha en el aire.-entiéndelo…con esa mezcla de sangre jamás podrás hacerme daño.-Sesshomaru termino por lanzarlo con fuerza hacia el suelo. Para comenzar a golpearlo con su látigo, sin que Inuyasha se pudiera defender.-un hibrido es indefenso… ¡eres solo basura!-continuo golpeándolo, ocasionando que mientras más Inuyasha chocaba con la infraestructura, todo comenzara a derrumbarse.

-no me importa si soy hombre o bestia… ¡solo sé que te derrotare!-nuevamente corría hacia Sesshomaru, atacándolo con rapidez con sus garras, para sorpresa, la armadura de Sesshomaru se resquebrajo, pero este esbozo un pequeña sonrisa.

-ya entendiendo…estas molesto por lo que le hice a esa mujer humana…cuando te dejas llevar por esos sentimientos arriesgas tu vida…me das lastima.-

-¡maldito! ¡Te matare!-de repente, de entre una masa derretida, salió Kagome junto con la espada.

-¡hare que te arrepientas Sesshomaru!-le grito Kagome empuñando la espada.-toma.-le tendió la espada a Inuyasha, que estaba a su lado mirandole asombrado.

-Kagome ¿Cómo es que sigues viva?-pregunto Inuyasha tomando la espada.

-pues… no lose.-respondió mostrando una genuina inocencia.

-ya veo…fue protegida por el campo de energía que tiene la espada.-Sesshomaru avanzo unos pasos hacia ellos. Cuando de repente un remolino de viento violeta lo rodeo, su cabello se alzó y sus pupila se encogió.-veamos si un hibrido puede usar a colmillo de acero adecuadamente.- sus ojos se volvieron rojos, su rostro se comenzó a desfigurar, sus colmillos crecieron y sus garras también. De un rayo rojo, apareció un perro gigante de pelaje blanco, de grandes fauces, patas enormes, ojos rojos y con una media luna en su frente.

-ha mostrado su verdadera forma…- Inuyasha se lanzó hacia Sesshomaru con una espada inservible, dejando sola a Kagome, intento golpearlo, pero la espada no servía.

Con un golpe casi certero una de las patas de Sesshomaru por poco y aplasta a Kagome.

Inuyasha era perseguido por el gran perro, para ser tan grande, era muy ágil, destruía todo a su paso y comenzó a soltar veneno por la boca, derritiendo lo que tocaba, el lugar se comenzó a llenar de gas venenoso. Inuyasha trataba de ascender a lugares más altos para evitar inhalar el veneno, pero ya lo había respirado demasiado. De repente, Sesshomaru lo atrapo entre sus fauces, pero Inuyasha lo golpeo con la espada en el ojo, lastimándolo.

El perro salió de repente de la tumba, atravesándola.

Inuyasha tomo rapidamnete a Kagome del lugar, saliendo con ella. la dejo detrás de algunos restos lejos de la batalla. cuando estaba por irse fue detenidp por un llamado de Kagome.

-¡Inuyasha!-grito cuando lo vio encaminarse de nuevo hacia Sesshomaru.

el giro mirandola extrañado.-¿que ocurre?-

-prométeme que volverás...-exclamo preocupada de la inmensidad de poder que poseía el demonio.

-tonta...no te preocupes por mi, preocupate mejor por ti...todo estara bien.-

-¿me lo prometes?

-claro...te prometo que volveré Kagome...así que no interfieras mas.-tomo con decisión a colmillo de acero y giro su cuerpo mirando con decisión a Sesshomaru.-yo te protegeré Kagome.-

Colmillo de acero se habia transformado…

Él había jurado protegerla…

Sesshomaru no planeaba perder…

Kagome intento animar a Inuyasha…

Era un blanco fácil.

Sin consideración…el gran perro blanco, tomo a Kagome entre sus fauces…para desaparecer junto con ella en una bola de energía en el horizonte de la tumba de Inu no Taisho.

-¡Kagome!-Inuyasha solo pudo gritar, ya habían desaparecido…

* * *

**Un nuevo fic!**

**Mi primer Sesshomaru & Kagome, este primer capítulo necesite de los capítulos 6 y 7 de Inuyasha, donde entran a la tumba del padre de Inuyasha, una aclaración: Sesshomaru no perdió su brazo en este fic, tal vez a algunos les moleste esto, pero es para que la historia tome su curso, algunos no se habran dado cuenta, pero el capitulo tiene unas leves diferencias.**

**Espero les allá gustado...**

**Les agradeceria sus Reviews.**


	2. Prisioneros

**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Consecuencias inesperadas**

**Capitulo 2**

**Prisioneros**

**

* * *

**

El frio y la dura piedra chocando contra mi cuerpo, terminaron por hacerme despertar, sentía un horrible dolor por la zona de las costillas y sentía algunas molestias en la cabeza.

Estaba en lo que al parecer era un oscuro calabozo, eso era lo que me dejaba notar la poca luz que me proporcionaba una pequeña vela en el centro del lugar, pude notar la cama de paja donde estaba recostada, las paredes eran de roca sólida, la puerta era de metal con una pequeña rejilla que apenas dejaban entrar el aire.

Recordaba muy bien todo lo que había ocurrido. El hermano de Inuyasha; Sesshomaru, convertido en un perro gigantesco, al ver que Inuyasha ya sabía utilizar a colmillo de acero, me había raptado y con la fuerza que había hecho con sus fauces al tomarme, me había hecho perder la conciencia, lo ultimo que recordaba era un golpe en mis cabeza y un dolor agudo a la altura de mi pecho. No tenía idea de donde me encontraba, solo sabía que ahora lo mas probable era que me había convertido en una prisionera de Sesshomaru.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de imprevisto provocando un chirrido agudo, por ella apareció una chica, de orejas puntiagudas, cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, era un demonio. Traía en sus manos un plato de comida y lo que parecían unas mantas.

-señorita Kagome…que bueno que despertó….mi nombre es Kazuma, pertenezco al clan de demonios zorro que sirven al amo Sesshomaru…el me encargo de su suplir su estancia aquí…-miro alrededor algo contraída.-bueno, de encargarme de lo que necesite durante el tiempo que se encuentre aquí.

-gracias Kazuma…-la mire desde el suelo, era muy hermosa ahora que la veía más de cerca, su piel era blanca y nívea, era pequeña, y de facciones delicadas, se veía bastante amable, no me imaginaba a una persona como ella sirviendo a un ser tan despiadado como lo es Sesshomaru.-¿puedo preguntarte algo Kazuma?-

-claro señorita…-me respondió mientras dejaba las mantas y el plato junto a mí.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-se mostro algo desconcertada y asustada ante mi pregunta.

-el amo Sesshomaru no nos ha dicho nada sobre ti, solo me dijo a mí tu nombre y que sería la encargada de tu bienestar.- rápidamente cambio el tema, tomo el plato y lo coloco sobre mis piernas.-ahora, será mejor que comas, llevas bastante sin comer.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo desmayada?-le pregunte asustada.

-llegaste desmayada hace dos días junto con el amo, tenias un golpe en la cabeza y algunas heridas en tu cuerpo ocasionadas por los colmillos del amo, aunque no eran my profundas, perdiste una considerable cantidad de sangre.-hizo una pausa en la que frunció un poco el seño mirando fijamente mi torso donde ahora que lo notaba tenia una venda cubriéndolo, también tenia otra en mi muslo, al ver mi mirada continuo hablando.-el amo me ordeno cúrate y traerte aquí…el…bueno, el venía muy exaltado y lastimado…y pues como siempre ni una sola palabra salió de su boca sobre lo que paso…y _tampoco me dejo curarlo_.-su cara reflejo dolor por unos instantes y eso ultimo lo dijo tan bajo que casi no la escuche, tal vez me equivoque pero podría decir que Kazuma siente algo mas que simple cariño hacia su amo.

-ya veo.- pensé un rato toda la nueva información que ahora tenia, tenia una vaga idea del porque de mi presencia aquí pero necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas.-oye Kazuma… ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que yo pueda hablar con Sesshomaru?-le pregunte esperanzada.

-no lo creo.-mis esperanzas se fueron inmediatamente.-no es muy común que él tenga prisioneros, y cuando los tiene no le importan…pero tratare de decirle tu petición.- asentí algo decepcionada, Kazuma se coloco de pie y avanzo algunos pasos hacia la puerta, pero antes de retirarse volvió a hablar.-coma por favor señorita Kagome, yo me retirare y regresare mas tarde.-

Asentí mientras la observaba salir de la habitación, no sabía por que pero tenía la sensación de que algo ocurriría, de que mi vida no seria la misma desde el momento en el cual nos encontramos con Sesshomaru.

Dos días…llevaba dos días desmayada, esperaba que Inuyasha viniera a buscarme, aunque llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos estoy comenzando a tenerle cariño, aunque no estoy segura de que el me tenga el mismo cariño, aunque sea por la búsqueda de los fragmentos debe venir por mi, aunque desearía que esa no fuera la razón.

Tome el plato de comida que Kazuma había dejado junto a mí, era un poco de pan con trozos de fruta, no era mucho, pero calmaría el hambre que se estaba apoderando de mí.

Mientras degustaba de los alimentos, no podía dejar de pensar en la razón más probable por la que estoy aquí y era colmillo de acero y por consiguiente Inuyasha. Pero es que no entiendo como es que el "gran" Sesshomaru utiliza una humana, de las que dice aborrecer y odiar para conseguir lo que quiere, eso es muy bajo, hasta para el, pero lo mas seguro es que cumpla la filosofía del "fin justifica los medios".

En cuanto termine de comer deje el plato a mi lado y tome las mantas que había traído Kazuma, coloque una a modo de almohada y cubrí mi cuerpo con la que sobraba, rápidamente caí en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Unos leves golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de la lectura del papel entre sus manos, lo arrugo con rabia y gruño un "adelante".

Por la puerta corrediza entro Kazuma, en la cual apareció un pequeño rubor al ver a su amo sentado contra la pared, sin su armadura, su cola rodeando su cuerpo y con un ropaje de color blanco diferente al cotidiano abierto en la zona del pecho.

La habitación era de tamaño mediano, una pequeña mesa de te frente a Sesshomaru, y a si mismo frente a esta dos cojines para que los visitantes tomen asiento, varias plantas adornando algunas esquinas, sobre la pared donde se encontraba recargado Sesshomaru había una colección de espadas, de diferente porte y tamaño y en otra de las paredes una gran ventana por la que se colaban los rayos del sol.

Este al ver que su esclava se había quedado clavada en el suelo sin decir nada, llamo su atención.- ¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto fríamente mirándola a los ojos taladrándola con la mirada.

Kazuma vio que la paciencia de su amo estaba a punto de terminarse por lo que despejo su mente alejando algunos pensamientos.- discúlpeme amo Sesshomaru…pero como ordeno me he encargado de llevarle comida a la señorita Kagome…y ella…bueno…ella.-su voz comenzó a perder seguridad, mientras que una de las cejas de Sesshomaru se alzaba imperceptiblemente. Kazuma vio que su amo no la soportaría mucho mas su falta de habla, al ver que su mirada cada vez era mas fría cuanto mas los segundos pasaban reflejando su impaciencia.-amo Sesshomaru…ella me comento que si seria posible el hablar con usted.-pasaron algunos segundos de silencio. Kazuma se tenso de inmediato cuando vio a su amo colocarse de pie, caminaba despacio hacia ella, paso a su lado sin mirarla siquiera en dirección a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla Sesshomaru hablo.

-dile a esa estúpida humana que no tengo razón alguna para dirigirle la palabra, que se ahorre sus peticiones.- abrió la puerta corrediza y salió al pasillo, para después cerrar la puerta tras su espalda.

Kazuma apenas la puerta se termino de cerrar se recargo en ella, en momentos como esos donde solo su presencia la revolucionaban era donde se sentía una escoria y una traidora, tanto con Ryota, su compañero que había muerto hace tan solo unos meses y con su pequeño cachorro Shippo, pero ella no había tenido la culpa de haberse enamorado de Sesshomaru, solo había pasado y cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde y no había marcha atrás.

Soltó unas cuantas lágrimas antes de componerse nuevamente, no tenia tiempo para lloriqueos.

Se retiro de la sala y descendió por las escaleras del castillo hacia las cocinas, allí sorpresivamente se encontró con su pequeño cachorro rodeado por el resto del clan que servía en el castillo, pero su pequeño…estaba llorando.

-¡Shippo!-lo llamo sobre el resto de las voces, este de inmediato levanto su cabecita y escapo de los brazos de una de las demonio mas jóvenes y se lanzo a los suyos.

-¡mami! ¡Fue horrible!-grito mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos y sentía como la tela de su kimono se humedecía.

-¿Shippo que paso?-de inmediato se escandalizo, tenia que haber una muy buena razón para que el niño llorara de esa forma.

-mami…es que…es que.-sus ojos verdes se posaron en los de ella, brillantes por las lagrimas.- ¡el resto del clan!

-¿Qué les ocurrió Shippo?-miro al resto del sus compañeros, todos estaban igual de asustados que ella.- ¿ustedes saben algo?-les pregunto esperando que el niño les allá podido contar algo pero todos negaron con la cabeza, escaneo el resto del lugar buscando alguien que lo hubiera acompañado hasta el castillo, pero no había nadie. Bajo la mirada a donde su pequeño lloraba y vio que poco a poco comenzaba a calmarse.-Shippo… ¿nos puedes decir que paso? ¿Por qué viniste solo? ¿Qué le paso al clan?-

-mami…es que.-se acurruco mas entre sus brazos y escucho como tomaba aire antes de hablar.- ¡los asesinaron a todos y no hice nada!-las expresiones de todos se volvieron de desconcierto, mientras que los ojos de algunos se inundaban de lagrimas.

-¿Qué…que quieres decir Shippo?-Kazuma estaba anonadada, eso no podía ser verdad, no podían haber muerto…no todos.

-si…unos demonios muy poderosos nos atacaron.-el pequeño zorro se detuvo un momento mientras sorbía un poco por la nariz y tomaba aire para continuar.-me dijeron que viniera al castillo del señor Sesshomaru y…y les dijera que…planeaban acabar con todos los sirvientes del señor Sesshomaru hasta encontrarlo…fueron…fueron los mismos que mataron a mi papa.-lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono de voz mas apagado mientras se recostaba en el pecho de Kazuma y esta lo acurrucaba aun mas, le di un bezo en su cabeza mientras sentía como su respiración se calmaba y caía dormido.

-Kazuma…-miro quien le hablaba y asintió en sentido de que lo escuchaba.- ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Saldremos a buscar al culpable? ¿Le diremos al amo Sesshomaru?-

-no…no harán nada…y mucho menos alguien saldrá del castillo.-acomodo a Shippo y avanzo hacia la puerta.-no dejare que este clan se extinga…-les dedico unas ultimas palabras antes de retirarse del lugar.

* * *

En el linde de las tierras del oeste una figura imponente aparecía en el horizonte, sus cabellos largos se movían con el viento, mientras el sol del amanecer se alzaba detrás de ella.

A lo lejos se veía un contorno del castillo del Lord del Oeste, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de esta figura, una sonrisa hermosa pero enigmática. Ese castillo la llenaba de recuerdos.

Como por arte de magia un halo de luz rodeo la figura, para luego alzarse en el aire y desaparecer en el firmamento.

En cuanto la bola luminosa desapareció, otra figura mas pequeña se coloco en el lugar donde la extraña figura había estado. Esta hizo un gesto de fastidio y exclamo sarcásticamente.-gracias por esperarme ama Izanami.- saco un pergamino de su bolsillo, lo coloco en su frente y desapareció también.

* * *

**Solo diré algo, en mi humilde opinión, me encanto este capitulo, no se a ustedes pero a mi si.**

**Ahora díganme, ¿Quién creen que asesino al clan de Kazuma?, ¿Qué les parece la aparición de Shippo? ¿Quiénes son estas dos figuras que han aparecido? ¿De quien será la carta que arrugo Sesshomaru?**

**Espero les haya gustado y bueno hasta la próxima…**


	3. Palabras agigantadas

**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Consecuencias inesperadas**

**Capitulo 3**

**Palabras agigantadas**

* * *

Kazuma caminaba lentamente por el pasillo hacia los calabozos, llevaba en sus manos un plato de comida y un frasco con un líquido verdoso, detrás de ella venia Shippo caminando con una expresión seria en su infantil rostro. Después del horrible hecho del asesinato del clan este había estado bastante triste, pero lo que siempre lo alegraba era el visitar a Kagome. Shippo la había conocido una tarde que había perseguido a su madre mientras esta se encaminaba a los calabozos, le había dado bastante curiosidad averiguar el por que su madre iba tanto allí, en esas Kazuma lo había descubierto y no tubo de otra mas que presentarle a la prisionera del castillo, aunque ella no era la única, los demás zorros que servían en el castillo no podían salir por ordenes de Kazuma, ya que cuando su compañero murió, ella quedo como la líder del clan.

En unos pocos días Shippo había entablado una muy buena amistad con ella, en los momentos que estaba los dos, el siempre tenia una sonrisa, pero apenas se separaba de ella la tristeza volvía a su pequeño ser. Por lo que Kazuma las tres veces al día que visitaba a Kagome, llevaba al pequeño con ella, con el único objetivo de ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero durante el tiempo que había pasado allí encerrada Kagome había enfermado, al parecer las condiciones de las mazmorras eran demasiado hostiles para su condición humana, por lo que ese era el origen del frasco con el liquido verdoso, le habían dando diferentes medicamentos, pero ninguno funcionaba lo suficiente y mucho menos le bajaban la fiebre, por lo que ese frasco era la ultima opción de Kazuma antes de tener que optar por salir del castillo en busca de las hierbas medicinales que si funcionaran.

Tomo las sonoras llaves del bolsillo de su traje e introdujo la mas grande en la cerradura, con un chirrido la puerta cedió mostrando una fría, oscura y mohosa habitación, en cuyo centro estaba recostada Kagome, respirando fuertemente. Kazuma no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor y preocupación, había intentado hablarle hacerca del tema al amo Sesshomaru, pero este hacia caso omiso, le amenazaba con matarla si osaba sacarla de esa habitación para después simplemente pasar de ella. Kagome había estado con una leve tos esos ultimo tres días, nada muy grave, pero la noche anterior, había comenzado a tener fiebre y a sufrir alucinaciones, solo a media noche había logrado bajarle la fiebre y dejarla tranquila, pero esa mañana había empeorado y nada hacia efecto, estaba bastante preocupada por ella, había comenzado a tenerle cariño y no quería que ella muriera.

Dejo entrar primero a Shippo, que de inmediato se coloco junto a Kagome comenzando a acariciar los cabellos rebeldes que caían por su rostro, dándose cuenta que estaba levemente caliente, por lo que coloco la toalla humedecida que traía en su mano sobre la frente de ella y siguió acariciando sus cabellos.

Kazuma sonrió tiernamente ante ese gesto, podía ver claramente el inmenso cariño que tenia su pequeño hacia la chica, sus ojos se lo decían.

Se arrodillo al otro lado del cuerpo de Kagome, coloco el plato junto a ella y quito la tapa del frasco, levanto un poco la cabeza de Kagome y deposito la mitad del contenido del frasco en su boca, la acomodo nuevamente y volvió a cerrar el frasco.

Retiro su mirada del pálido rostro de Kagome para posarla en la de Shippo que la miraba con el seño fruncido.- ¿pasa algo?-le pregunto sorprendida de su expresión.

-no reacciona…-frunció un poco mas el seño y apretó los labios, un gesto que a Kazuma le recordó mucho a Ryota, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentirse un poco molesta y celosa, aunque le gustara verlo feliz pareciera que su pequeño quisiera mas a Kagome que a ella, que era su madre. Pero no expreso nada de esto si no que solo que dedico a responder las inquietudes del niño.

-se tarda un poco para reaccionar Shippo…ten paciencia, ella se pondrá bien, te lo prometo…-

-¿en serio me lo prometes?- la expresión de incredulidad de su rostro le dolió en extremo y recordó todos los momentos en los cuales prometió y no cumplió, siempre por cumplir con su obligación de madre de conseguir una vida diferente para Shippo, una vida que no se pareciera a la de servidumbre que ella llevaba. Mordió su labio inferior en un intento de no llorar.

-ven Shippo.-le pidió mientras señalaba que viniera hacia ella. De un salto llego a ella y lo coloco en el suelo.- escúchame Shippo…-hizo un pausa en la cual tomo aire.-se que…en muchas ocasiones no he cumplido mis promesas y eso me lleva a tu desconfianza hacia mi y la verdad lo lamento mucho…pero ahora… ahora es enserio, te juro que así me cueste la vida…Kagome se pondrá bien…te lo prometo.- unas traviesas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos mientras que el niño asentía sorprendido y se abrazaba de ella.

_Así me cueste la vida…te lo prometo_

Esas eran unas palabras bastante grandes y eso…eso Kazuma lo sabía muy bien.

Unos leves quejidos sacaron de su letargo a las otras dos personas presentes en la habitación. Giraron sus rostros y se encontraron con una Kagome que los miraba respirando aceleradamente.

* * *

Empecé a toma conciencia de mí alrededor cuando comencé a sentir un escozor en mi garganta. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, parpadee varias veces y gire un poco mi rostro hacia la derecha para encontrarme con una visión enternecedora, Kazuma tenia su rostro tapado por su flequillo, y aun con la poca luz, se veía las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y en sus brazos estaba Shippo, agarrado fuertemente a sus ropas, permanecí un rato en silencio, pero de un momento a otro mi respiración se comenzó a dificultar, haciéndome respirar fuertemente, cosa que hizo que ellos se separaran.

-¡Kagome!-gritaron a la vez, Kazuma reacciono de inmediato dándome a tomar el resto del liquido en un frasco que me provoco el mismo escozor de hace un rato. Mientras Shippo por el contrario se colocaba a mi lado tomando mi mano. Con el paso de los minutos mi respiración se calmo de nuevo.

-¿Cómo te sientes Kagome?-pregunto Kazuma tomando mi temperatura, notando que no estaba muy caliente.

-estoy bien Kazuma, ya verán que dentro de poco estaré como nueva.-le di una media sonrisa y con cuidado me levante y me senté recostando mi espalda contra la pared.

-eso espero…como estas algo mas estable, me retirare un momento, debo cumplir con mis tareas, por lo que te quedaras con Shippo-asentí ante esto, mientras veía que rebuscaba algo entre sus ropas.-toma.- me tendió un frasco algo pequeño con un liquido verde, lo mire algo extrañada y luego dirigí mi mirada hacia ella reflejando mi desconcierto.-tranquila, es lo único que queda de la infusión que te prepare, tómatelo apenas tengas otra recaída… yo mientras tanto, te preparare mas-asentí de nuevo mientras tomaba el frasco entre mis manos y veía como ella se colocaba de pie, me dedicaba un sonrisa, dejaba un beso en la cabeza de Shippo y salía por la única puerta de la habitación.

Pasaron algunos minutos de completo silencio en la habitación, extrañada por esto mire a Shippo que no se había movido de su lugar desde que Kazuma se fue.- ¿Shippo?-lo llame silenciosamente, aun a pesar de eso vi como dio un respingo, para luego mirarme asustado.-¿Shippo estas bien?

-¿que?...ah si claro Kagome, solo…yo solo…me quede pensando, si eso…pensando.-me dio una sonrisa algo falsa, mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, en un intento de un gesto despreocupado.

-bueno, si tu lo dices, te creeré-la sonrisa conformista que me dio, me dio a entender que hoy no era un día común y corriente. Pero di un salto casi imperceptible cuando la puerta de metal fue abierta violentamente y por ella entraba el responsable de mi estadía en este calabozo, alguien que nunca pensé ver en este lugar… Sesshomaru, mostrándose imponente y frio a cada paso que daba hacia lugar donde estaba recostada.

Por un momento poso su penetrante mirada sobre mi para luego posarla en Shippo y decirle con voz taciturna y amenazante.-largo…-pareció un susurro, pero como si fuera un resorte Shippo salió corriendo del lugar dejándome sola con Sesshomaru.

-humana…-algo dentro de mi amenazo con estallar al ser llamada de esa forma pero lo único que hice fue mirarlo desafiante a los ojos, todavía seguía sentada sobre el cumulo de paja que era mi lugar de descanso pero no por eso dejaría que me humillara, tome aire y tomando apoyo en la pared me coloque de pie, seguía débil por la enfermedad que me acongojaba.

-¿Qué…que quieres Sesshomaru?-mi voz se escucho mucho mas frágil de lo que hubiera deseado, aunque ya ni sabia si era por la enfermedad o por la imponente presencia de Sesshomaru.

-colmillo de acero…-sus palabras me tomaron desprevenida, aunque en ningún momento su rostro cambio su expresión, jamás me imagine esa respuesta.

-¿que?

-y tu presencia hará que la consiga…así que, que ni se te ocurra morir…-a lo único que atine fue a hacer un gesto de sorpresa, mesclado con algo de rabia, en definitiva la palabra sutileza no esta en el vocabulario de Sesshomaru.

-tu…tu, eres…eres ¡Un imbécil!...te das aires de grandeza…pero necesitas de un humana para lograr tus fines…-apenas dije esas palabras, mis manos cubrieron mi boca en un gesto de arrepentimiento, pero eso no evito que la gran y peligrosa mano de Sesshomaru se cerrara entorno a mi cuello, mientras mi cabeza y mi espalda chocaban contra la dura piedra y un fino hilo de sangre comenzaba a deslizarse desde una pequeña herida en mi cuello hasta el inicio de mi pecho.

-una humana…común y corriente…débil…no se como mi honorable padre y ese estúpido hibrido… ¡pueden fijarse en seres tan repugnantes!-sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo voló por los aires algunos segundos antes de chocarse violentamente contra la pared, para luego caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

Trate de colocarme de pie, pero un dolor agudo me detuvo, al parecer me había roto una o dos costillas. Fui tomada bruscamente por mis cabellos, obligándome a colocarme de pie a pesar del dolor.-si no te mato…es por que me eres de utilidad…-Sesshomaru susurro amenazante esas palabras en mi oído, dejándome paralizada, para después soltarme y dejarme caer inmóvil, como una muñeca. Desde el suelo pude ver como se retiraba a paso seguro pero antes de posar su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta algo parecido a una explosión estremeció todo el lugar, sin darme cuenta Sesshomaru se retiro rápidamente, dejándome débil, sola y herida.

* * *

Una espesa nube de humo se comenzaba a disipar, dejando a la vista escombros de lo que antes parecía ser un imponente muro, entre estos escombros se deslumbraban dos figuras, una de menor tamaño que la otra.

-mmm… ¿ama Izanami?-la figura mas pequeña hablo, con una voz aniñada y seria.

-dime Mizuki…- la segunda figura, la mas grande e imponente con una voz femenina y sensual pero con un toque de diversión.

-¿era necesario hacer tanto alboroto?-pregunto la otra algo consternada.

-mmm…no…pero, ya me conoces…me gusta hacer entradas espectaculares.-el humo termino de disiparse revelando al fin las identidades de estos personajes.

La mas pequeña, Mizuki, era bastante pequeña y menuda, pero esto era ocultado por las ropas abultadas que portaba, era una especie de kimono chino de color rojo hasta las rodillas con dos aberturas a los lados de donde salían boleros de color negro, sus zapatos eran zapatillas de color negro y su cabello era de color azul eléctrico sujeto en una trenza hasta su cintura dejando algunos mechones sueltos sobre su cuello y rostro, su nariz era respingada, adornada con un lunar de tamaño considerable, mientras que sus ojos eran negros cual carbón y en su espalda cargaba una gran mochila, de un tamaño bastante desproporcional considerando el tamaño de su portadora.

En cambio la otra, difería mucho de Mizuki, era Izanami, con una pose imponente y altanera, su rostro se podía comparar con el de una diosa, sus facciones eran perfectas, sus labios gruesos, finos y de un color rojo natural, su nariz era pequeña y respingada, sus mejillas eran adornadas por unas marcas de color purpura, mientras que sus ojos parecían de oro liquido, y sus parpados estaban maquillados de un color lila. Su piel era blanca y nívea, sus orejas eran puntiagudas, su flequillo caía sobre su frente, pero dejaba mostrar una media luna de un color azulado, su cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas y este caía hasta su cadera resplandeciente, en un color plata.

Sus ropajes consistían en un kimono de colores purpuras, rosas y blancos, sus mangas eran amplias y el obi era de color negro, el kimono llegaba debajo de sus rodillas. Por su hombro y su cintura reposaba su cola, del mismo color de su cabello y de textura suave, su calzado eran zapatillas negras como las de Mizuki y en su cuello descansaba un amplio collar de perlas que terminaba en un dije con un esfera de color negro rodeada por una pieza de plata

-ama Izanami… ¿cree que se allá dado cuenta ya de nuestra presencia?

-lo mas seguro…después de todo…es mi hijo o ¿no?

-¿acaso lo dudas?- caminado lentamente hacia ellas venia Sesshomaru, frio e impasible como siempre, pero un chispa de rabia se deslumbraba en sus ojos.

-Sesshomaru…que bueno verte, ¿recibiste mi mensaje?-en su rostro apareció un sonrisa cínica y divertida.

-lastimosamente si…madre.

Desafiantes, despiadados y frívolos, madre e hijo, de este tipo de relaciones consanguíneas, nunca resultaba nada bueno…

* * *

**Hola…**

**La verdad, aunque me tarde, me ha encantado escribir este capitulo y espero que a ustedes les allá gustado leerlo.**

**Me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció Izanami, se que la madre de Sesshomaru no se llama así, se llama Irasue, pero ese nombre no me gusta, así que como no es un personaje ni muy conocido ni muy explorado, me tome la libertad de manejarlo a mi antojo, además también espero sus opiniones sobre la conversación-pelea de Sesshomaru y Kagome.**

**Y para finalizar muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado Reviews, de verdad gracias, me animan mucho a seguir con la historia.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**CS.**


	4. De mal en peor

**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Consecuencias inesperadas**

**Capitulo**** 4**

**De mal en peor**

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto en un tono seco, mientras se recostaba contra la pared del gran salón ubicado en el castillo.

-¿Qué pasa… es que hoy en día una madre no puede visitar a su hijo sin necesidad de una excusa?

-tú nunca has sido una madre ejemplar…así que exijo me digas la verdad.-

-bien pues si eso quieres…-Izanami tomo asiento frente a la pequeña mesa y se servía una poco de sake.- ¿desde cuando tu tienes prisioneros?...-le pregunto para después llevar el vaso a sus labios.

-¿te importa?-Sesshomaru se veía un poco sorprendido por esto pero rápidamente cambio su expresión a la fría de siempre.

-Mas de lo que crees…- Viéndolo desafiante a los ojos se termino su trago y sirvió otro.-Tu sabes de mi sensibilidad para sentir el poder de todos aquellos a mi alrededor…por ejemplo tu, mientras mas transcurre el tiempo que paso aquí mas siento que te descontrolas y tu poder demoniaco se incrementa, aunque parezca que estas muy tranquilo…- Hizo una pausa en la cual tomo un nuevo trago a su bebida para después continuar.- tu prisionero o prisionera tiene un muy elevado poder espiritual, lo siento que en cada rincón de este castillo…es asfixiante, pero también es intermitente…me imagino que esta enfermo, una semana mas y puede morir… y lo mas seguro es que si esta persona esta encerrada aquí…- Sesshomaru la escuchaba atentamente, sin perder un solo detalle.- Es por que necesitas algo de el o ella…- Tomo un ultimo trago y se coloco de pie.

-Sigo sin saber cual es tu punto…- Con lentitud y elegancia se separo Sesshomaru de la pared, mientras analizaba cuidadosamente a su progenitora.

-Pues…hasta el momento no tengo un objetivo claro…pero muy pronto lo habrá…y sabes, mientras veía en camino hacia acá, recordé algo que me hizo prometer tu padre…-A la mención de Inu No Taisho, por los ojos de Izanami se manifestó una cortina de melancolía, sobre todo en el castillo donde se encontraba. Donde cientos de años atrás, ella había vivido los mejores años de su vida junto al hombre que amaba.-…Fue la tarde antes de su muerte…me pidió que me asegurara, que para tu 500 años ya debía tener una candidata para ser tu esposa…-por unos segundos mas Izanami se perdió en sus pensamientos para después soltar una pequeña carcajada.- ¿Y sabes que descubrí?... Que ya cumpliste tus 501 años… ¿no te parece cómico?- Sin esperar una respuesta se dirigió hacia la puerta corrediza y salió al pasadizo sin volver a ver a Sesshomaru.

* * *

Izanami caminaba distraída hacia su habitación pero antes de su cruzar su puerta, dejo esta decisión de lado y se precipito hacia la habitación de Mizuki. Apenas cerro la puerta tras ella vio a su subordinada arreglando sus cosas en el armario empotrado en la pared.

-¿Encontraste algo?- Cuestiono mientras tomaba asiento en el alfeizar de la ventana.

-Ama Izanami…pues no mucho la verdad…la que mas sabe es la líder del clan de los zorros que sirve en el castillo…una tal…-Mizuki coloco su dedo en su barbilla mientras miraba pensativa en techo tratando de recordar el nombre.-Una tal…Ka..Kazuma, eso Kazuma, pero a esa zorra solo pude sonsacarle el nombre de la prisionera.-

-Ah…así que es una chica… ¿Cuál es su nombre?- Pregunto Izanami mas que interesada.

-Kagome…sabes también logre escuchar algo mas…- Le dijo Mizuki con su vos aniñada mientras cerraba las puertas corredizas del armario.-Es una humana…-de inmediato una de las cejas de Izanami se alzo incrédula mientras una pequeña sonrisa aprecia en su rostro.

-Vaya, vaya…mi hijo tiene una humana allá abajo y no creo que sea solo para tomar su pureza…debe ser algo mas...- Se retiro del lugar donde estaba sentada y camino hacia la puerta.-Sabes la verdad no recuerdo donde están los calabozos así que tendré que usar a Kazuma…aunque hallan pasado cientos de años desde que abandone este castillo jamás tuve oportunidad de visitar los calabozos…creo que ella no me negara su ayuda.- Abrió la puerta para salir pero antes de poder lograrlo se detuvo un momento para volver a hablar.-Tenme mi baño listo para cuando regrese…¿entendiste Mizuki?-

-Si ama…- Suspiro mientras rodaba los ojos, a veces era gracioso cuando Izanami tenía esos arranques de mandamás.

* * *

Cuando Kazuma se dirigía hacia los calabozos llevando consigo mas infusión para Kagome, fue interceptada por Izanami, a la cual saludo con un reverencia y siguió sus ordenes de llevarla a ver a la prisionera.

El silencio reinaba en el ambiente cuando llegaron frente a la puerta, Kazuma abrió con rapidez la pesada puerta y le permitió a Izanami entrar primero, cuando ella paso detrás no pudo pasar por alto la expresión en el rostro de Izanami, estaba muy seria y pudo ver la razón, Kagome estaba desmayada en el suelo, totalmente pálida, su cuello sangraba levemente y su cuerpo estaba en una posición extraña y hasta dolorosa.

Se lanzo hacia ella, bajo la mirada de Izanami, la recostó delicadamente sobre la cama de paja y comenzó a revisarla, toco su frente y se dio cuenta que ardía en fiebre, le dio a beber rápidamente toda la infusión que llevaba. Continúo revisándola, limpiando las cinco heridas sangrantes en su cuello, no traía vendas, así que tendría que esperar para ponérselas, siguió revisándola y noto que también había un poco de sangre en su cabeza, tal vez producto del golpe contra el suelo de piedra. Toco su abdomen y se preocupo aun más al notar dos o tres costillas rotas. No podía tratarla en esas condiciones, podía morir, Kazuma se quedo estática, pensando en las posibilidades de Kagome.

-¿Qué sucede Kazuma?- Le pregunto Izanami con voz autoritaria, al ver que no reaccionaba.

-Ella esta muy grave ama Izanami, su fiebre es muy alta y aun no se había recuperado de algunas heridas anteriores y ahora esta empeorando por las nuevas heridas.- Le explico con un tono de voz preocupada.

-Ya veo, ¿Y cual fue la razón de las heridas?- Le pregunto intuyendo la respuesta.

-Sus primeras heridas pues… fueron a causa del amo Sesshomaru ama, y las nuevas, no tengo idea, cuando la deje su estado era estable ama.- Le respondió algo apenada.

-Mmm., entiendo, déjame verla.- Izanami se arrodillo en el lugar donde estaba Kazuma, ella al contrario de Sesshomaru, era algo mas compasiva, así que empezó a revisar a Kagome, tocando ciertos puntos de su cuerpo con las yemas de sus dedos, produciendo un resplandor azuloso, reviso su cabeza, notando algunas heridas leves, presiono su sien, tratando de regular su fiebre. Bajo por su cuello, y se dio cuenta que las cinco pequeñas heridas también podían llegar a ser mortales y eran la causa del aumento de su fiebre, ya que extrajo algo de sangre de la zona y se dio cuenta de que la sangre estaba infectada con veneno, ya que su color no era normal, con cuidado la probo y se dio cuenta que ese veneno era idéntico al suyo, solo que este era de su hijo Sesshomaru _"eres un despiadado hijo mío"_ se rio en su cabeza, _"al parecer no la necesita demasiado, si la llevo hasta el punto de poder matarla" _pensaba mientras continuaba revisando a Kagome, cuando llego a su abdomen no pudo evitar sorprenderse de lo que percibía, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. No entendía como esa simple humana seguía viva, una de sus costillas fracturadas había perforado un pulmón, no era tan simple la humana si seguía con vida aun así. Cuando quiso presionar mas en esa zona, una descarga llego a sus manos, miro con atención sus manos mientras el dolor desaparecía. Eso era poder espiritual y era eso lo que evitaba que muriera _"que gran poder tiene esta chica… interesante", _se separo un poco de ella y miro a Kazuma, que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-La llevaremos arriba, ahí que sacarla de aquí, esta muy grave y si no nos apresuramos, va a morir.- Le dijo a Kazuma en un tono serio, estaba elaborando en su cabeza un interesante plan para esa niña y no dejaría que muriera, no aun.

Kazuma asintió y tomo a Kagome en sus brazos y salió del calabozo siguiendo a Izanami, mientras miraba con preocupación a Kagome.

Una vez arriba Kazuma dejo a Kagome en la habitación conjunta a la de Izanami, pero esta estaba comenzando a respirar con dificultad. Miraba a Izanami y a Mizuki esperando órdenes de estas, para comenzar a curar a Kagome.

-Bien, Kazuma, iras con Mizuki al bosque a buscar todo lo que ella te pida y quiero que sea rápido ¿entendieron?- Las miro severamente a ambas mientras salían de la habitación, suspiro cansada mirando la humana, cada vez mas maravillada con ella, su poder era increíble, no había dejado de emanarlo en ningún momento, lo sentía aun mas potente estando cerca de ella, ese poder era lo único que no la dejaba morir aun, pero a pesar de que era tan grande, esa niña terminaría por agotarse, y si eso pasaba y aun no la estabilizaban, pues terminaría muriendo. Ella no permitiría que eso pasara, su interés en esa humana crecía a cada minuto, por eso decidió revisarla en el calabozo y traerla a las habitaciones, ya que si todo iba bien, por fin podría cumplir la ultima promesa que le debía a su amado Inu no Taisho.

Salió de sus locos pensamientos cuando sintió la presencia de su hijo acercándose a la habitación, ya se estaba tardando, pensó.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras trataba de pescar algunos peces en un rio cercano a una aldea, llevaba alrededor de una semana en busca de Kagome, esa niña extraña era muy descuidada, como dejaba que Sesshomaru se la llevara así, tenia que encontrarla, necesitaba la perla y solo con ella podría hallarla.

Esos eran sus pensamientos del porque la buscaba, no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo, pero su estomago le había llamado la atención, no comía desde la mañana y ya era hora, lo único que lo impedía después de comer, seria el hecho de que después de que Kagome desapareciera con el despreciable de Sesshomaru, había llovido varias veces esos días, y la lluvia había borrado de inmediato el rastro de ese par mientras lograba salir de la tumba de su padre, cosa que no le fue nada fácil, pero tenia que encontrarla, lo haría como fuera.

Estos eran sus pensamientos mientras cogía un último pez y empezaba a armar una fogata para asarlos.

* * *

Sesshomaru comenzó a alterarse desde el mismo instante que su madre puso un pie en el castillo, ella era un dolor de cabeza para el, lo exasperaba como nadie, había notado todos y cada uno de sus movimientos por el castillo, pero el que mas lo había inquietado había sido cuando la noto bajar junto con Kazuma a los calabozos y después sentir como subía de nuevo en compañía de Kazuma y esa humana repugnante.

Logro escuchar a medias las ordenes de su madre y luego como partían del catillo Kazuma y Mitzuki.

Salió de la habitación donde se encontraba y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su madre. Cuando ingreso en la habitación la observo apoyada contra una pared mientras mas al fondo la humana dormía sobre el futan respirando de manera desigual, la miro molesto por no seguir sus ordenes y miro a su madre de nuevo cuando esta le hablo.

-Dime Sesshomaru, ¿Qué quieres de esa mujer humana?- Le pregunto su madre sin rodeos mientras esta no apartaba la vista de la ventana.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- Le respondió frio, fijando la mirada en ella.

-Ok, entonces la dejare que se muera.- Dijo y fue a quitar el pañuelo sobre la frente de Kagome pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Sesshomaru.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Sesshomaru detuvo la madre de su madre con la suya. –Mátala y tu vas con ella madre.- Le dijo gélidamente.

-Mmm, así que es algo importante.- Dijo Izanami pensativa.- ¿Y que podría ser eso tan importante?-

-Ya te dije, no te importa.- Se giro con la intención de salir de la habitación pero la voz de Izanami lo detuvo.

-Sabes, la dejaste muy mal, podría dejarla morir de verdad, ya que ni los cuidados de tu sirvienta servirían, ni los de Mizuki, gracias al veneno que lleva, pero no lo hare, me interesa la chica sabes, lastima que sea humana, pero creo que eso lo podre arreglarlo.- Le guiño un ojo para terminar y continuo mirando a la nada.- bueno ya vete…- Cuando termino de pronunciar esto por la puerta entraron Kazuma y Mitzuki, cuando entraban, Sesshomaru salió de inmediato pensativo, no lo admitiría nunca, pero cuando su madre parecía tan interesada en algo, eso podía significar problemas y eso le preocupaba, ya que tenia el presentimiento de que lo que sea que pensara su madre, lo incluiría a el, quisiera lo el o no.

Con las plantas recolectadas por Kazuma y Mizuki, Izanami preparo rápidamente una infusión especial para lo mas grave, el veneno, se lo dio a tomar de inmediato y Kazuma vendo las heridas externas. Izanami se encargo de vendar la zona de las costillas, esa era la parte mas complicada, la vendo de manera que se fuera recuperando progresivamente.

Cuando termino su trabajo se retiro de la habitación y fue a darse un baño.

Una vez allí comenzó a hablar con Mizuki acerca de algunos rituales antiguos de transformación y esta le fue explicando poco a poco algunos de ellos, especialmente el que mas le interesaba, todo esto mientras la noche lentamente caía.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Volviii, después de meses sin actualizar, aquí estoy y sigoooo vivaaaaa :D**

**Espero les allá gustado el capitulo, creo que Izanami tiene algunos planes interesantes, ¿Uds. que piensan?**

**Yo amo ese personaje, tiene unas dotes de mala y a la vez de buena que me encanta, planeo sacarle mucho.**

**Espero les allá gustado y gracias de nuevo por los reviews! Son los mejores lectores del mundo, y gracias por la paciencia de nuevo, el cole me tiene absorbida, espero volver pronoto, cuidenseee**

**Y DEJEN REVIEWS! Y ASI ACTUALIZOO PRONTOOO :D**

**CS**


	5. Izanami y Miroku

**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Consecuencias inesperadas**

**Capitulo 5**

**Izanami y Miroku**

* * *

Ya había pasado otra semana desde que Sesshomaru se llevo a Kagome, Inuyasha ya había mirado hasta debajo de las piedras, aunque había podido recolectar algo de información, ahora sabia que Sesshomaru era llamado el Lord del Oeste, ya que esas tierras las había heredado de su padre cuando este murió, ahora buscaba en esas zonas, pero sabia que Sesshomaru no se presentaría así como así ante el, diciéndole "¡ey!, ¡ aquí estoy!" por lo que no había parado de buscar.

Ese día había estado visitando un pequeño pueblo entre las montañas, recolectando información y la verdad, no había conseguido mucho al respecto. Estaba sentando en la copa de un árbol haciendo un descanso cuando escucho sonidos extraños provenientes del pueblo, se levanto alarmado y observo desde la distancia como de repente, de la casa del terrateniente salia del techo un demonio en forma de mapache gigante, venia en su dirección al parecer huyendo de algo.

Se acerco al encuentro del monstruo cuando llego a donde el estaba, estaba ansioso por algo de acción y por practicar con su nueva espada, intercepto al demonio rápidamente y al instante se dio cuenta del fragmento de la perla de Shikon que tenia en su frente, sonrió y se lanzo al ataque, saco a colmillo de acero cuando se elevo preparado para dar el golpe, pero se detuvo al instante, cuando de repente el mapache gigante frente a el se encogió de dolor cayendo al suelo.

Regreso al suelo el también y observo sorprendido la persona frente a el, no era mas bajo que el, con el cabello negro recogido en una pequeña coleta, un aro en una de sus orejas, ropajes negros y purpuras y un extraño bastón, tenia pintas de ser un monje.

-tranquilo, ya lo tengo todo controlado.- le dijo ese extraño hombre con aires de suficiencia, mientras que se acercaba a la bestia y retiraba el fragmento de su frente. En ese momento reacciono.

-¡oye!, no te puedes llevar ese fragmento.- le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a el.

-tranquilo muchacho, estará bien conmigo.- le respondió mientras guardaba el fragmento entre sus ropas.

-¿quien te crees que eres? ¡Dame ese fragmento si no quieres morir!.- le dijo mientras desenfundaba de nuevo a colmillo de acero y lo apuntaba con ella.

-veo que estamos violentos... tranquilo, la violencia solo genera mas violencia.- respondió mientras se ponía en guardia.

-¡ya veras!- Inuyasha se lanzo al ataque, mientras que el monje se defendía con su bastón, deteniendo sus ataques.-¡deja de resistirte, que igual te matare!.- Mientras sus ataques avanzaban, ellos se acercaban de nuevo al pueblo, donde los aldeanos se acercaban curiosos a ver a que se debía el alboroto.

-¡aldeanos, por favor retírense, si no quieren que su vida corra peligro!.-Al decir eso se detuvo y se fue corriendo lejos del tumulto.

-ahora huyes, ¡cobarde!-gritaba Inuyasha corriendo tras el, hasta que llegaron a una zona mas despejada.

-Tu me obligaste a esto muchacho.- le dijo a la vez que retiraba una especie de rosario de su mano derecha y la alzaba, dejando ver un agujero, que empezó a absorber todo a su alrededor.

Inuyasha en ese momento clavo a colmillo de acero en la tierra y se sostuvo de ella para evitar ser absorbido. Pero la espada no aguantaría mucho mas, en ese momento al parecer una niña de la aldea se había acercado curiosa y sin poderlo evitar la vio volar sobre su cabeza en dirección al agujero en la mano del monje, al ver esto, el monje cerro su mano y cayo al suelo junto con la niña.

Inuyasha se acerco rápidamente a ellos y continuo a puntando al monje con su espada mientras la niña se levantaba aterrada y salia corriendo asustada, el monje lo miraba desde el suelo. -¿que demonios eres?.- Pregunto Inuyasha impactado por el poder del agujero en su mano.

-amm, un monje... mi nombre es Miroku.- Le respondió con una falsa sonrisa desde el suelo.

-¿y que es lo que tienes en la mano?.- le pregunto acercando mas la espada a su rostro.

-amm, es un agujero que absorbe todo como podrás a ver visto, es mas bien... una maldición.- a eso ultimo su rostro se ensombreció un poco.- es una larga historia...- respondió resignado al ver que ese muchacho no dejaría de apuntarle hasta que no contestara todas sus preguntas y seguramente hasta que le entregara el fragmento.

* * *

Durante esa semana, el estado de Kagome había mejorado, poco a poco Izanami había desintoxicado su sangre y visto la lenta pero constante evolución de sus costillas rotas, Sesshomaru no había vuelto a aparecer por la habitación y Kagome había estado consciente en pocas ocasiones y mucho menos había visto a Izanami, la que se encargaba de sus cuidados era Mizuki, a veces en compañía de un melancólico Shippo, ya que Kazuma no podía cuidar de ella ahora.

Durante su ultima excursión en busca de hierbas para tratar el veneno que aun corría por las venas de Kagome, Kazuma había ido a buscarlas sola y en la zona donde las había encontrado la ultima vez con Mizuki no encontró esta vez, por lo que empezó a alejarse del castillo en su busca, cuando las encontro las recolecto en una pequeña bolsa que luego guardo entre sus ropas, debía volver rápido, no podía evitar recordar la amenaza que tenia su clan, el cual servía a Sesshomaru, los matearían a todos hasta encontrarlo y hacerlo no era fácil, sobretodo ya que el castillo estaba protegido por una barrera que lo hacia invisible y donde cualquier olor desaparecía, pero ahora, ella estaba fuera de esa protección y peor aun, ella estaba sola.

Sus peores temores se confirmaron cuando frente a ella aparecieron dos criaturas, uno con una extraña forma, su cabeza parecia la de un tiburón y dientes afilados, pero sin cabellos, y el otro tenia forma humana, de cabello negro amarrado en una trenza y ojos rojos, ambos llevaban armaduras y uno de ellos, el de cabeza de tiburón llevaba un pelaje amarrado a su cintura de color naranja, que extrañamente, llevaba el aroma de su antiguo compañero, el padre de Shippo.

En ese instante supo de quien se trataba, eran aquellos que perseguian a su clan, según le había dicho Shippo, se llamaban Hiten y Manten, se lleno de rabia al ver la piel de su compañero exibida en la cintura de ese demonio como si fuera un trofeo. Al verla se dieron cuenta inmediatamente de a quien servía y a que clan perseguían, su olor y su apariencia la delataban, le preguntaron por su amo y de su boca no salio una palabra, ella había jurado serle fiel hasta la muerte y si tenia que morir, lo haría en nombre de su amo y del hombre que amaba.

La atacaron uno por uno al ver su negativa, ella no se quedo atrás y de igual forma se transformo en su verdadera apariencia, una zorra de un intenso color rojo y unos hechizantes ojos verdes, de su garganta salia un fuerte gruñido y sus afilados dientes se veían a traves de su boca.

Los ataco sin piedad, los hirió en varias ocasiones y hasta dejo inconsciente a Manten, con Hiten no tubo si no oportunidad de lanzarlo lejos hasta verlo chocar con un árbol y salir huyendo rápidamente, estaba muy malherida, no aguantaba mas, cuando entro en los terrenos del castillo no aguanto mas y cayó rendida en el pasto, para luego volver a su forma humana aun inconsciente.

Después de esto, habían encontrado a Kazuma y la habían curado, pero aun no había despertado, Shippo se alternaba cuidándola a ella y a Kagome, ya había perdido a su padre, no quería perder también a su madre.

Esa mañana Kagome despertó cuando el sol estaba por salir, el primer día que despertó en esa habitación se había sorprendido por el cambio, de un calabozo a una habitación tan hermosa, el piso era de un color blanco al igual que las paredes, al lado izquierdo había un armario que cubría toda la pared, en la otra pared había una ventana que según sus suposiciones daba al jardín, ya que no se había levantado del futon, por lo que no lo sabia, la ventana a su vez estaba decorada con unas hermosas cortinas blancas, en la pared donde estaba el futon había varios estantes y en en una esquina había un jarrón con hojas verdes y flores de loto de color blanco, al parecer todo en ese castillo era blanco, exepto los calabozos claro, en la pared frente a ella había dos puertas, una para entrar y otra suponía que daba al baño.

Se incorporo despacio de la cama sintiendo bastante dolor en su abdomen, se resintió pero se levanto con ayuda de la pared, se acerco despacio a la puerta, estaba cansada de estar acostada, además no sabia que había pasado estos días, cuando despertó en esa habitación la nueva chica que la curaba, que luego supo se llamaba Mizuki no le respondió nada, luego le pregunto a Shippo y el le dijo que no sabia nada, lo único que le dijo fue que Kazuma estaba muy herida, lo consoló hasta que se quedo dormido a su lado.

Salio de la habitación y recorrió el pasillo hasta encontrarse con las escaleras, las bajo despacio y llego a lo que parecía ser un amplio salón, todo era en color blanco y allí pudo ver lo que parecía ser la puerta de entrada, la abrió con mucho esfuerzo de su parte, era bastante grande y muy pesada, la abrió lo suficiente como para poder salir y una vez afuera diviso la salida de las tierras del castillo bastante lejos, necesitaba salir de ahí, así que aun con algunas heridas doliendole comenzó a caminar hasta allí, esperando que nadie la detuviera, pero de un momento a otro se detuvo cuando el sol comenzó a salir en el horizonte, se quedo embelesada observando, preguntándose hace cuanto no veía un amanecer, los rayos del sol abrasaban y calentaban su piel y a su vez iluminaban todo ese hermoso jardín que no había visto, todo era maravilloso, el castillo se alzaba imponente a la izquierda y frente a el había un lago, rodeado de de un extenso pasto, arbustos, flores de todo tipo, pero todas eran blancas y al fondo, por día ver un enorme árbol de cerezo, también blanco, estaba totalmente florecido y algunos de sus pétalos caían y se mecían con el viento, dándole un aspecto aun mas asombroso al lugar.

Estaba tan embelesada que no noto una presencia tras ella.

-humanos, se dejan impresionar por cosas tan absurdas.- era una voz masculina que creía saber de quien, al girarse pudo comprobarlo, era Sesshomaru, claro, que tonta, apenas moviera un pie el se daría cuenta y ahí estaba, mirándola desde arriba, como si fuera un despreciable insecto.-regresa adentro y ahorrarme la molestia de tener que tocarte humana.

-pues si quieres que te ahorre la molestia, solo dejame salir de aquí, así no tendrás ni que tocarme, ni tampoco que verme.- le respondió molesta y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, no se iba a dejar de ese estúpido demonio.

-humana insolente... en el momento en el que tenga a colmillo de acero en mis manos, te matare.- le respondió acercándose amenazadoramente hacia ella, enojado por las manera en la que lo desafiaba.

-claro, se me olvidaba que el gran Sesshomaru necesita de una simple humana para conseguir lo que quiere, ¿que pasa? ¿no eres capaz de buscar a Inuyasha tu solito?.- le respondió tentando a su suerte.

En ese momento deseo haber mantenido su bocota cerrada, ya que por segunda vez en esa semana la peligrosa mano de Sesshomaru se cerro entorno a su cuello y la acerco a su rostro. -Escuchame bien humana, tu solo me ahorras el trabajo de tener que buscar a ese hibrido, pero traquilamente me puedo desacer de ti... asi que no tientes a tu suerte.- le dijo esto en un susurro amenazante para luego soltarla bruscamente dejandola caer al suelo.-levantate y vuelve al calabozo, no me hagas volver a tocarte.- Se giro y volvio hacia el castillo sin volver a mirar a Kagome, dejandola adolorida en el piso, tratando de incorporarse dolorosamente, ademas de que ahora le costaba respirar un poco.

De repente, frente a ella aparecieron un par de zapatillas negras, ya las habia visto, asi que penso que eran de Mizuki, pero se sorprendio cuando la alzaron en brazos y en ese momento cayo en cuenta de que MIzuki era demasiado pequeña para alzarla, por lo que cuando alzo la mirada se sorprendio al ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello color plata y ojos dorados, bastante parecida a Sesshomaru. esta nada mas la miro divertida y rapidamente se encontro de nuevo en la habitacion donde habia despertado hace un rato, esa hermosa mujer la deposito de nuevo en el futon, le dijo que se recostara, que asi disminuiria el dolor. La observo retirar la venda de su abdomen y untar con sus dedos una crema de color verde en el lugar donde sentia mas dolor, luego esa zona tomo un color azulado y el dolor menguo poco a poco, luego ella le coloco una nueva venda y se levanto de alli apenas termino. Al ver esto, la detuvo.

-Espera...-la vio girarse a verla con una expresion de indiferencia en su rostro.

-¿que quieres?-ella le respondio con una hechizante voz.

-ehh, pues yo... amm, queria agradecerle.-le dijo duditativa.

-ok, ¿algo mas?- le dijo observandola con diversion.

-yo, bueno... amm, puedo saber ¿quien es usted?-era lo unico que se le venia a la mente.

-mi nombre es Izanami.-

-ya veo, mi nombre es Kagome.- le respondio con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendose intimidada, por la que se veia una hermosa demonio.

-ya lo se... ¿vas a decir algo mas?-

-amm... pues, ¿usted tiene algo que ver con Sesshomaru? es que, veo que se parecen mucho.- le dijo timida.

-pues claro que nos tenemos que parecer, soy su madre.- le dijo ahora mientras tomaba un mechon de su cabello y lo acariciaba con sus manos.

Kagome no pudo si no sorprenderse, asi que ella era la madre de Sesshomaru, ella la habia ayudado y curado, no podia creer eso.-pero...- dijo rompiendo el silencio, Izanami la miro atenta.-es que me parece increible que usted haya ayudado a una humana... su hijo, dudo que algun dia hiciera algo asi.-Kagome dijo esas palabras con cuidado, no quiera atreverse a insultar a esa mujer, pero se sorprendio al verla reir.

-ya lo se, debe ser raro, si se supone que los demonios odian a los humanos y sobretodo mi hijo, pero la verdad, los de tu raza me son indiferentes, en todos mis años, solo he odiado a una humana... pero ese es otro asunto, así que tranquila, no tengo ansias asesinas hacia ti.- Se veía sincera en sus palabras y se sorprendió al escuchar eso y aun mas cuando escucho lo siguiente.-es mas, tengo un gran interés hacia ti.-

Kagome abrio los ojos impresionada ante esto.-¿tiene interes hacia mi? ¿porque?-

-pues, son muchas cosas... la verdad es que en este momento me siento axficciada por el gran poder espiritual que desprendes y a la vez me llama mucho la atencion, ademas de que no es comun que mi hijo tenga prisioneros, aunque me imagino que quiere hacer rabiar un poco a su hermano, aunque no se, tal vez solo le da pereza buscarlo, que mas da... me interesas niña.-durante un momento hubo un extenso silencio en la habitacion, el cual Izanami se encargo de romper.-me retiro, ya que veo que te comio la lengua el gato.- sin darle tiempo a Kagome a decir algo salio de la habitacion, la verdad es que se estaba sofocando en esa habitacion, esa niña tenia mucho poder pero ni ella misma sabia eso, lo mas seguro es que ni siquiera sabria manejarlo, ese poder espiritual maximizado por un poder demoniaco daria unos maravillosos herederos. 

Izanami era una demonio impresionante, era de temer, de una belleza inigualable, era violenta y contundente en la batalla, no era compasiva, pero si era justa, amaba ver correr la sangre, pero solo de los que lo merecian, amaba a su hijo, era el mejor regalo que Inu no Taisho le habia dejado, asi aveces lo molestara y fuera fria con el, entre demonios, a no ser que fueran pareja, no se acostumbraba a ser cariñosos. Ella no odiaba a los humanos, pero si odiaba a esa humana, la que le habia arrebatado a Inu no Taisho y que por culpa de el habia muerto, esa tal Izayoi, la madre del hibrido, la habia odiado desde el momento en que se entero de su existencia, ella no podia reclamarle a su entonces esposo, el tenia derecho y para el, ella era solo de su pertenencia, esa luna en su frente se lo indicaria toda su existencia.

Despues de morir Inu no Taisho y cuando considero que Sesshomaru era lo suficientemente maduro para manejar las tierras por si solo, se fue de ese castillo que la llenaba de recuerdos y conocio a Mizuki, una hibrida tambien, pero que habia heredado los poderes de su madre, que era una bruja, juntas habian viajado en busca de ese algo que les faltaba en su vida.

Izanami era buena, pero como todo demonio, tenia maldad en su ser, después de la muerte de su esposo había estado con varios demonios, hasta con humanos, en esos primeros días en busca de olvidar, su frente le quemaba, pero ahora, se había acostumbrado, esa quemazón le recordaba que tenia dueño, pero el ahora estaba muerto.

Había vuelto a visitar ese castillo, cansada de ser nómada no tenia a donde mas ir, así que ahora se dedicaría a buscar una madre para los herederos de Sesshomaru y vería por ahí de paso si esa mujer podría derretir un poco todo ese hielo que lo cubría aunque eso lo consideraba imposible, nada perdía con intentar.

* * *

Ahhh, revivi!, espero les alla gustado, se que no ha habido mucho Sessho y Kagome pero es que aun no, ella apenas esta como volviendo en si, al igual que yooooo

soy lo peor!, pero es que este año he estado llena de cosas, aveces sin descanso los fines de semana y no habia podido escribir, ademaas este sabadoo me gradudo del cole! y vamos a ver si estas vacaciones actualizo mis historias, ya que el proximo año entro a la Universidad y ahi la cosa se vuelve peor, pero nunca me olvido de mis lectoreees!, jamaas, hoy me dedicare a responderles a todos, desde el primer capitulooo, por que no recuerdo hasta cual respondi los review, asi que aqui vamoooos!

**mar90: Losee, pero me parecio importante tomar la historiaa desde ese punto, gracias por comentar :3**

**ISYLU: jaja, claro, yo tambien me pongo feliz de que la alla raptadoo, esa es la mejor forma, gracias por tu comentario linda.**

**gabylove: a mi me encantaa que tenga sus dos brazitoos, vamos a ver cuanto tiempo Kagomee duraa bien, gracias por tu comentario y perdona el demorarme tanto**

**mokona18: graciaaas por comentar, y disculpa por demorarme tanto en actualizaar**

**Carito-Chan0: mi caritoooooo, ya nos vamos de gradoos, wuju!, tu sabes que son muy importantes tus comentarioos, te adoroo y q rico que te guste y ya vere cuando actualizo la quee te encantaa**

**nelly: gracias por comentar, saludinees**

**cami: me alegro de que te alla gustadooo, sigue leyendo :D**

**citlalli: espero que me allas esperado con paciencia, ya vieron que me demoro en actualizar, gracias por comentar**

**misue.d: ya veras que va a pasaaar, yo tambien lo amo, pero quiero tratarlo maaal xD, gracias con comentar**

** .tom reddley: jaja, pues ya viste como reacciono, la enveneno y le dejo las costillas rotas, que malo ese Sessho, gracias por comentar**

**Goshy: graciaaas por leerme, y esas personas ya sabemos quienes son, que se traeran entre manooos**

**Alinita28: ps ya ves como se esta desarrollando todoo, que bn q te guste la historiaa, yo tambn amo a esos dos, gracias por tu comentario y yaaa, tranquilaaa, no me mandes a buscar que aqui estoooy y muy vivaa, no me he muertooo,, no se me enojeee, shii?**

**ginnysak: claroo que me puedes decir asii, me alegro que te guste tanto, ya ves como van las cosas entre esos dos**

**azuldcullen: graciaas por comentar, ya ves como van las cosas, yo tambn los adorooo**

**MaJoSaMe: la verdad es que me gusta mantener a los personajes como son, que bien q te alla gustado, gracias por comentar**

**Tasu: lo intentoo creeme, intento hacerlos mas largos pero mi inspiracion no me rindee, gracias por comentar**

**HermsP: muchas gracias por tu comentario, la vdd le sacare mucho jugo a izanami y claro q mantendre a Sessho como es, y me alegro que te guste como escribo y el fic**

**Natita de Youichi: muchas gracias por tus observaciones, la vdd aun se me da dificultad diferenciar eso de quien esta narrando, tengo ganas de hacer un cursito de eso, porq siempre se me dificulta, pero estoy intentanto mejorar, esas criticas te ayudan a crecer como escritor, que bien q te guste la historia y gracias por comentar.**

**Llyl: gracias por comentar y que bien que te alla gustado**

**conekenobi: ya actualizee, bastante tiempo despues, pero es mejor que no haber vuelto, que bien que te alla gustado, saludines desde colombia :D**

**chovitap: jaja relajatee, sessho se va a volver mas activoo, que bien que te guste y q ames a tu suegra, yo tambn la amooo, gracias por comentar**

**Seishime Haruno: hermosaa, gracias, vi tu solicitudes antes de leer tu comentario entonces las elimine pero me encantaria leerte y que conversaramos, muchas gracias por tus palabras, me llenan mucho como escritora, espero seguir viendo tus comentario y cuenta con que leere tu historia.**

**rosedrama: muchaas gracias por leerme y tratare de traer otro cap proximamentee, gracias por comentar**

**Lunatsukino: que buenoo que te quedes intrigadaa, gracias por comentar**

**Cubi : graciaas por tu coemntarios, jaja quiero seguirte dejando asi, con intrigaa**

**aomelamasbonita: tranquii, habra Sessho e Izanami para ratooo, que bueno q te guste, gracias por comentar**

**Kagome Koga: que bien tener nuevas lectoras, me alegro muchoo, gracias por comentar**

**Haruno-san: jaja claro q le gusta joderlo, es la unica que puede hacerlo sin peligro de salir muertaa xD, gracias por comentar**

**GRACIAAS A TOD S POR TUS COMENTARIOOS, SON DEMASIADO IMPORTANTES PARA MII, ESPERO VOLVER CON OTRO CAPITULO PROXIMAMENTEE, QUE CONSTE QUE NO ME HE MUERTOOOO!**

**besoos y saludos **

**CS**


	6. Hiten y Mantén y La zona sensible de

**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Consecuencias inesperadas**

**Capitulo 6**

**Hiten y Mantén y La zona sensible de Sesshomaru**

* * *

-sabes hijo, no te entiendo…- Izanami después de haber dejado a Kagome en su habitación se dirigió hacia la habitación de Sesshomaru, donde este se mostraba confuso ante sus palabras.

-¿a que te refieres?- el se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la ventana mirando a su madre que recorría con la vista la estancia.

-según tengo entendido esa mujer esta aquí para ser tu cebo para conseguir la espada que tu padre le dejo a tu medio hermano… pero creo que eres bastante capaz de conseguirla por tus propios medios, entonces ¿ahí alguna otra razón para que ella este aquí?- ella se acerco despacio a Sesshomaru, quedando frente a el.

Sesshomaru la observo por un largo rato y luego dejo que su mirada se perdiera en la vista que tenia desde la ventana.-ella pudo sacar a colmillo de acero del lugar donde se encontraba, además el campo de energía que protegía la espada no la rechazo.- su respuesta fue concreta, además de que se podía vislumbrar un tono de rabia, una simple humana había logrado lo que el gran Sesshomaru no pudo conseguir, que insulto.

-ya veo, fue un golpe bajo para tu orgullo ¿no?, entonces me imagino que la vas a utilizar para que la robe o algo así, ya que tu no puedes tocarla.-Sesshomaru la miro impasible para después volver su mirada de nuevo a la ventana, ignorándola.-bueno, si aun quieres usar a esa humana, no deberías intentar matarla tan seguido, la pobre apenas se esta recuperando del veneno que le inyectaste hace poco y la acabas de tirar al suelo, los humanos son frágiles Sesshomaru.- Sin detenerse a pensar Izanami acaricio la cabeza de su hijo, como lo hacia cuando el era un pequeño, ante esto Sesshomaru giro a verla fríamente a lo que ella sonrió burlona.- no intentes asustarme con esa mirada, aun soy tu madre y puedo hacer lo que me plazca.- Sesshomaru aparto sin delicadeza las manos de su madre de su cabeza observándola burlarse de el, la mataría si no fuera su madre.

-vete…-fueron la única palabra que el pronuncio, arto de las burlas de su madre, esta asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de salir se giro de nuevo para hablarle.

-tengo otra duda, ¿para que necesitas tu un fragmento de la perla de Shikon?, eso no parece uno de tus métodos para conseguir poder.-le pregunto con genuino interés.

-la humana lo traía consigo.-no le sorprendía que su madre supiera lo del fragmento, ese poder extrasensorial de ella le permitía detectar cualquier poder sobrenatural.

-ya veo, ¿y piensas usarlo?-

-no.-

-que bien, ese tipo de cosas no van contigo Sesshomaru.-Sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación.

Adentro Sesshomaru no había retirado su vista de los jardines del castillo que tenia desde su ventana, se encontraba impasible, su madre había salido de la habitación hacia un buen rato, recordó toda la conversación y se detuvo a pensar el lo ultimo que habían hablado sobre el fragmento que tenia entre sus ropas, su madre tenia razón, el no necesitaba los poderes de una joya para hacerse mas fuerte, eso era para débiles.

De entre sus ropas extrajo el fragmento que había tomado de la humana en el momento que se la había entregado a Kazuma, no era muy grande aunque no sabia porque lo había tomado, solo lo tomo en cuanto lo vio colgando del cuello de esa mujer. Continúo un rato mas ensimismado en sus pensamientos hasta que de repente se coloco de pie y salió de su habitación, mientras que en su mano derecha guardaba el fragmento de la perla. En cuestión de segundos estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación donde se hallaba esa mujer humana que acompañaba a su medio hermano, sin ni siquiera tocar entro rápidamente y la encontró despierta, recostada boca arriba sobre el futon que había allí, con la mirada perdida en el techo, ella aun no se había percatado de su presencia por lo que se tomo el tiempo de observarla, desde su cabello azabache esparcido por la almohada, sus facciones, la nariz respingada, los ojos grandes y de color marrón, que se encontraban perdidos así como su dueña, siguió bajando en su escrutinio desde el otro extremo de la habitación y llego a sus labios, rosados, que se encontraban entreabiertos, su respiración se notaba irregular, lo que se podía notar en su pecho, en la forma en la que subía y bajaba, dentro de su mente pudo reconocer que era muy hermosa para ser una simple humana.

_-¿muy hermosa? ¿Qué tonterías estoy pensando?-_Se debatía Sesshomaru en su mente, alejo rápidamente esos pensamientos y se acerco a donde ella se encontraba recostada, en el momento en el que estuvo en su campo de visión ella se sentó alterada en la cama y al instante un gesto de dolor cruzo su rostro, Sesshomaru la observaba inmutable ante su dolor, desde su posición Kagome lo observaba con su brazo cubriendo la zona de sus costillas, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano salió de la cama y se puso de pie frente a Sesshomaru, aunque su respiración estaba bastante irregular y acelerada.

-¿Qué… que quieres Sesshomaru?- Kagome estaba bastante pálida, una de sus costillas rotas casi le había perforado un pulmón, por lo que era mejor que no se moviera mucho pero no se iba a quedar viendo a Sesshomaru desde el futon.

El no pronuncio ninguna palabra simplemente estiro su mano hacia ella mirándola fijamente, ella en cambio extendió su mano esperando lo que le fuera a entregar, pero sus ojos se abrieron impresionados cuando su piel entro en contacto con el fragmento de la perla de Shikon que Sesshomaru llevaba consigo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado por completo de la existencia del fragmento, además de que no había podido sentirlo por haber estado inconsciente la mayoría del tiempo que había pasado en ese castillo. Una vez lo tenia en su mano fue que entendió que ese era el fragmento que colgaba de su cuello cuando Sesshomaru la secuestro, llevo inconscientemente su mano hacia su cuello y se golpeo mentalmente por haber sido tan descuidada, si Inuyasha se enterara la mataría… Inuyasha, casi no había pensado en el durante esos días, se pregunto si estaría buscándola.

Salió de sus pensamientos y miro a Sesshomaru.- ¿Por qué tenias el fragmento Sesshomaru?- esta vez trataría de cuidar sus palabras, no quería terminar de nuevo rompiéndose una costilla por haber sido lanzada contra la pared.

-no tengo porque darle explicaciones a una humana.-La verdad ni el mismo sabia porque había tomado el fragmento, tal vez el aura de poder que emitía la perla lo había impulsado o solo había sido un impulso para evitar que alguno de sus sirvientes lo tomara mientras la humana estuviera inconsciente.

-no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones Sesshomaru, solo me gustaría saber porque lo tenias. -Kagome realmente estaba controlando la forma en la que hablaba, si no lo hacia enojar todo estaría bien, pero era tan difícil.

-no te interesa.- Iba a darse la vuelta e irse pero ella continuo hablando.

-esta bien, entonces dime ¿Por qué me lo devuelves? El fragmento podría servirte ¿no es así?-En su mente repitió cada palabra buscando que ninguna enojara a Sesshomaru, estaba demasiado a dolorida como para que la trataran como muñeca de nuevo.

-humana insolente…-De repente Sesshomaru comenzó a andar hacia ella, a lo que Kagome retrocedía un paso, no le tenia miedo pero no creía que su cuerpo aguantara mas golpes. El la miraba con frialdad a la vez que andaba.- ¿realmente crees que necesito el poder de esa joya?, que no se te olvide que yo no soy ese estúpido hibrido.-Sesshomaru dejo de avanzar cuando la espalda de Kagome choco con la pared, si Kagome estiraba su brazo podría tocarlo, el no estaba muy cerca de ella, pero si lo suficiente como para que su mano agarrara su cuello, por su mente pasaban varias imágenes de todas las formas en las cuales Sesshomaru podría herirla y en el peor de los casos matarla, al principio le había dicho que no se muriera, luego le dijo que podría deshacerse de ella, ¿la necesitaba o no?, ese demonio la confundía.

Él realmente se veía amenazador, era un palmo mas alto que ella, que apenas si rozaba su hombro, sus ojos dorados se veían profundos y le lanzaban dagas de frialdad, sus hombros eran anchos, no traía la armadura que tenia la otra vez, tal vez era por que estaba dentro del castillo, pero se veía muy bien así. Su cola se veía realmente suave, sus labios estaban apretados, sus facciones eran definidas pero muy masculinas junto con esas marcas en sus mejillas, lo hacían ver realmente atractivo, apenas lo notaba, ya que antes no había tenido mucho tiempo para detallar a Sesshomaru.

-esta bien Sesshomaru, ya entendí que no necesitas de los poderes de la perla, que eres súper fuerte.-Kagome le dio una media sonrisa muy falsa, no quería enfurecer a Sesshomaru, así que estaba usando la adulación.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos, _¿Qué le pasa a esta humana? Antes me desafiaba, ahora me da la razón._ -¿Qué te pasa humana? ¿Acaso me temes? ¿Ya no me desafías?- Ahora mentía, no podía oler el miedo en ella, tal vez el nerviosismo, pero nada de miedo.- me imagino que por fin entendiste lo inferior que eres a mi…-

La sangre de Kagome comenzó a hervir y Sesshomaru pudo olerlo, se acerco un paso más a ella. -eres un demonio estúpido, siempre creyendo que todos los demás deben temerte, ¿crees que porque soy humana entonces soy inferior a ti? Es lo mas absurdo que he escuchado. Siempre vas por ahí creyéndote el todo poderoso, despreciando a todos…-mientras Kagome hablaba no notaba que se iba acercando a Sesshomaru hasta que quedo a centímetros de su cuerpo, sus manos estaban apretadas, estaba enojada.-eres un imbécil Sesshomaru y que te quede muy claro algo… jamás te voy a temer.-Kagome respiraba aceleradamente, se acababa de dar cuenta de a quien había insultado y estaba segura de que moriría, pero ella no le mostraría miedo, jamás.

Ambos se observaban, aunque era mas baja que el, Kagome no se sentía en ese momento intimidada por eso, lo miraba fieramente y Sesshomaru la veía impasible, frio como siempre, pero con un destello de ira en sus ojos. Antes de que Kagome pudiera reaccionar, Sesshomaru la tenia agarrada por el cuello, aunque sus garras no se habían incrustado en su piel aun, no resistiría otro envenenamiento, la llevo hasta la pared, dejándola atrapada entre su cuerpo y el muro, ella lo veía desafiante pero en su aroma y en sus ojos se notaba el miedo, las pequeñas manos de Kagome intentaban que la mano de Sesshomaru soltara su cuello pero por mas que intentaba no podía, ahora estaban a la misma altura por lo que se miraban directo a los ojos, Sesshomaru disfrutaba de atormentarla, ella se retorcía, hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente…durante unos segundos Kagome se quedo quieta, por lo que Sesshomaru aflojo el agarre. La miro sonriendo cínicamente y se acerco a su oído.- ¿ya te rendiste? Que bueno que entiendas cual es tu lugar, solo eres una humana, un ser despreciable, me insultas, pero ahora no puedes hacer nada…- El cuerpo de Kagome era cubierto totalmente por el de Sesshomaru, su piel se erizaba al sentir su aliento en esa zona tan sensible y tan cerca de su cuello, estaba planeando muy bien sus movimientos. No le cabía duda, Sesshomaru podía ser todo lo que quisiera, pero no dudaba que los demonios al igual que los humanos tenían una zona sensible y esperaba no equivocarse, si lo hacia, estaba muerta, pero si no se equivocaba, podría escapar.-ahora humana, si…- Pero Sesshomaru no pudo continuar ya que el aire se le escapo de los pulmones, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y en su rostro se dibujo una mueca de profundo dolor, Kagome se atrevió a darle un golpe en un lugar muy delicado para cualquier hombre, su pie impacto de lleno en esa zona… en la entrepierna de Sesshomaru.

Al instante, Sesshomaru la soltó y Kagome no se detuvo a mirar atrás, solo salió corriendo de la habitación, pasando rápidamente por cada pasillo, ya sabia donde estaba la salida, solo fue directo hacia allá, iba corriendo con todo lo que su cuerpo aun herido le permitía, salió del castillo rápidamente, ya que la puerta de entrada se encontraba medio abierta, corría por el jardín desesperada, se sentía ahogada, miraba hacia atrás y estaba feliz de no ver a nadie, al llegar al limite del castillo solo encontró dos guardias a los que paso también sin mirar atrás, no se podía detener a pensar en eso, empezó a correr mas deprisa y ahora se dio cuenta que había llegado al boque que rodeaba el castillo, no sabia que camino coger, pero solo le interesaba escapar, no podía ver mucho, ya que estaba de noche y los arboles eran muy tupidos, cuando llego a un claro se tomo un momento para apoyar sus manos en sus rodillas y tomar aire, sentía mucha presión en la zona de las costillas, sabia que podía hacerse mucho daño corriendo así, pero era la única opción que tenia.

No había pasado mucho tiempo, cuando de entre las sombras escucho que algo o alguien se acercaban, la aterraba la idea de que fuera Sesshomaru, pero al parecer, todo podía ir peor. Frente a ella aparecieron dos criaturas, una de ellas era un ser considerablemente grande, con cabeza pálida y parecida a la de un tiburón, afilados dientes se veían en su boca, tenia armadura y en la cintura tenia algo que parecía ser la piel de un zorro. El otro ser, tenía forma mas humana, de cabello negro y ojos rojos, una armadura y una gran espada.

-mira lo que tenemos aquí hermano, una suculenta mujer… y apesta a ese ser que andamos buscando.- El que hablaba era el de cabeza de tiburón, por lo que oía esas personas eran hermanos, aunque no se parecían mucho.

-tienes razón hermano, tal vez ella nos pueda llevar a ese demonio llamado Sesshomaru.-El ser con apariencia humana fue el que hablo, pero ante esto los ojos de Kagome se abrieron sorprendidos, Shippo le había contado que las personas que habían atacado a Kazuma, en realidad estaban tras la pista de Sesshomaru, aunque nadie sabia la razón, Kagome no sabia como estaba Kazuma, pero por lo que Shippo le conto, su estado era grave, si ella no fuera un demonio, habría muerto.

-¿Quiénes…quienes son ustedes?-no pudo evitar que su voz se escuchara temblorosa, ella estaba inspeccionando el lugar, buscando alguna forma de escapar, el de apariencia humana se acerco a ella y la agarro del mentón.

-mi nombre es Hiten y el es mi hermano Mantén… pero eso no es lo importante ahora.-en ese momento dejo su mentón y la agarro del cuello del gastado y sucio uniforme.-lo que me interesa es que me digas donde esta ese demonio llamado Sesshomaru, su olor esta en todo tu cuerpo.-

Kagome se sentía amenazada pero no sabia que decir, algo le decía que no podía simplemente decirles donde estaba Sesshomaru.-yo…yo, no lo se.-

-así que no lo sabes… yo no me creo eso, ¿tu si le crees Mantén?-aunque su tono era gracioso, Kagome podía sentir la amenaza en sus palabras.

-no hermano, no le creo una palabra… aunque podríamos divertirnos un rato con ella hasta que diga la verdad.-el corazón de Kagome se detuvo ante esto, no creía que divertirse con ella fuera algo bueno.- tu primero hermano.-Hiten esbozo una sonrisa antes de lanzar a Kagome al suelo, ella se olvido en ese momento de su dolor y empezó a moverse desesperada, sabia lo que esos tipos querían y no lo permitiría. Ese tal Hiten comenzó a forcejear con ella, mientras su hermano Mantén se reía y se acercaba a ella sujetando sus brazos, Hiten estaba sobre ella por lo que no podría mover sus piernas, la angustia la estaba consumiendo, no quería que eso pasara, deseaba que apareciera Sesshomaru, así el la matara después, pero todo seria a que esos dos demonios la violaran.

La camisa de Kagome fue rasgada y ella había comenzado a llorar desesperada, no era capaz de liberarse, aunque gritaba nadie la escuchaba y rompieron su sostén…

_Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, por favor aparece, Sesshomaru_…, en su mente rogaba por que el demonio apareciera, el era el único que podía ayudarla ahora…_Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru_… ¡SESSHOMARU!-

Y ante los ojos de Kagome y de Mantén, Hiten había sido atravesado en el pecho, manchando de sangre a Kagome y al instante el cuerpo inerte cayo a un lado. Y lo pudo ver, frente a ella, Sesshomaru se alzaba imponente con su mano derecha y sus garras manchadas de sangre.

-Sesshomaru…- fue lo único que Kagome pudo pronunciar, se sentía aliviada al verlo allí frente a ella, pero al parecer no todo iba bien por que en ese momento su respiración se volvió mas pesada ya que Mantén había puesto el filo de una espada en su cuello.

-acerca…acércate y…y y la mato.-la mano de Mantén que sostenía la espada temblaba, Kagome estaba aun en el piso, con una espada en el cuello y apenas con una camisa echa pedazos y apenas parte de su sostén cubriendo su pecho.

Sesshomaru no se amedrento ante esto y desapareció de inmediato, apareciendo de nuevo detrás de Mantén, para luego mandarlo lejos de una patada, Kagome lo observaba sorprendida, ya que antes de que Mantén se colocara de pie, Sesshomaru había vuelto a golpearlo y ahora lo estaba atravesando con sus garras, todo en cuestión de segundos.

Cuando termino Sesshomaru giro a mirarla con demasiada frialdad, mas de la habitual. _Estoy en problemas,_ Kagome lo miro asustada, todavía temblando y con rastros de lagrimas en las mejillas, tal vez no saldría bien librada de esto, además de que aun sentía las manos de Hiten sobre su cuerpo, dándole escalofríos. Cuando Sesshomaru se acerco a ella, lo miro con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, con cuidado se coloco de pie y se sostuvo con una de sus manos su camisa sobre su pecho.

Sesshomaru miraba impasible pero furioso esa loca humana, la cual pagaría por lo que había echo, el estaba a punto de decir algo cuando…

-Sesshomaru…-Kagome no pudo aguantar mas y termino con la distancia que los separaba, se aferro a su pecho llorando desconsoladamente, escondiendo su rostro entre sus ropas, mojándolas con sus lagrimas, nunca había sentido tanto miedo y mucho menos tanto alivio como cuando vio a Sesshomaru.

Él en cambio la veía desde arriba, sintiendo como se mojaba su ropa, los temblores de su pequeño cuerpo, como lo agarraba fuertemente con sus pequeñas manos. Estaba sorprendido, nadie lo había abrazado nunca, si es que a eso se le podía llamar abrazo, ya que el no le correspondía, solo se dejaba usar como pañuelo de lagrimas.

Pasado un rato, Kagome ya se había calmado y apenada se había separado de Sesshomaru, lo miraba incapaz de decir o hacer algo, el simplemente paso a su lado, ignorándola.-camina.-fue lo único que le dijo, a lo que ella obedeció, él le llevaba delantera, pero así intentara escapar de nuevo, el no tardaría en encontrarla, por lo que lo siguió obediente, pero a unos metros de llegar a la entrada del castillo, corrió un poco hasta alcanzarlo.

-Sesshomaru.-Kagome hablaba tímidamente.

-¿que?-Sesshomaru no estaba de humor.

-Gracias.-él solo la miro como siempre y continúo avanzando.

* * *

**Holaaa!**

**Luego de poco tiempo en comparación a como actualizaba antes, llego aquí con un nuevo capítulo, esperando que les alla gustado.**

**La Verdad lo de la patada a la entrepierna de Sessho se me ocurrió de repente, me pareció interesante xD, pobre sessho, pero bueno. Ya ven, nuestros protagonistas se están acercando, ya habrán mas capítulos asa, de estos dos, cuéntenme que les pareció, critiquen pero justamente, alaben y nada de insultooos.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS en el 5to capitulo, los que aparecieron recién no los he respondido pero ya casi lo hare**

**Los quierooooo**

**Gracias por leerme ;)**

**Saludines**

**CS**


End file.
